Como el Sol y el Cielo
by Shikei'XD
Summary: Un día de rutina diaria, se vuelve en un día de recuerdos muy gratos y felices.


Como el Sol y el Cielo

Habían pasado ya, diez largos años desde que todo había comenzado. Tsuna se había vuelto aquel hombre que prometía ser desde joven. Un hombre poderoso y decidido, pero amable y cariñoso con aquel que lo merecía, pero que se podía volver todo un demonio cuando se me metían con su familia. Junto a su lado, estaban sus amigos, aquellos que estuvieron con él en el campo de batalla tantas veces, aquellos que el ya consideraba su familia desde el primer día que los conoció a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Los amaba a todos individualmente, y no se lo pensaba dos veces para dar la cara por uno de ellos. Tsuna se hizo de grandes amigos así como de enemigos pero siempre salió triunfante por su gran capacidad de liderazgo. Pero como dicen, detrás de una gran persona, hay una mejor detrás y en efecto, este dicho que aplicaba a Tsuna pues por muy genial que fuera, logro todo lo que era y es, gracias a Reborn, su sádico entrenador personal, que, gracias a la determinación de Tsuna, el joven Arcobaleno logro volver a su cuerpo, por eso y mucho mas, Reborn había prometido servir a Tsuna hasta que el día de su muerte llegara pero claro, esa información… Jamás saldría de sus labios pues…_Es un secreto…_

-Oye Dame-Tsuna –dijo Reborn mientras se tiraba en un sillón de tapiz verde que estaba en la oficina de Tsunayoshi desde que este se mudo a la cede principal de la familia Vongola.

-*sigh* Vamos Reborn, deja ya de llamarme Dame-Tsuna, desde hace años me quite ese titulo… -decía Tsuna mientras bajaba unos documentos y sin poderlo evitar, recordó como fue que se quito ese titulo hace unos años atrás.

*Flash Back*

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Tsuna estaba bajo el entrenamiento de Reborn, para desgracia del pobre Tsuna. Como era costumbre se había ido temprano por la mañana a Nami-chuu y en camino se había encontrado con Yamamoto, Gokudera y Mukuro este ultimo había comenzado a asistir a Nami-chuu al año siguiente del altercado con Vindice, nada nuevo, al llegar se habían encontrado con Ryohei y Hibari que por cosas del destino, Hibari, había dicho al publico, que estar rodeado de ESA manada en especifico, no le molestaba. Se imaginaran la polémica que eso levanto para todo Nami-chuu pero nadie se atrevía a molestarlo ni nada por el estilo porque a los imbéciles que se les ocurrió molestarle, terminaron en el hospital con severas fracturas; pero ese no es el caso.

Recibieron sus primeras clases sin altercado algún, pero no fue sino hasta la hora de la merienda que algo paso.

De la nada, apareció Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, exigiendo a Tsunayoshi que regresara a Rokudo Mukuro. Como era de esperarse, Tsuna se negó y eso dio comienzo a una batalla contra Bermuda, una vez más. Pero no solo él lucho, todos sus guardianes, incluido el cabeza de piña, pelearon a su lado una vez más.

La cara de todos los estudiantes y maestros que conocían a "Dame-Tsuna" era épica, no salían de su estupor, no por ver a un Zombie casi matando a los otros guardianes, sino más bien, por ver a Tsuna pelear como si no hubiera mañana.

Un golpe de Bermuda había mandado a volar a Tsuna que fue a dar directamente a su salón. Los pedazos de vidrio volaron cuando se estrello contra las ventanas y los pedazos de cemento que cayeron sobre el no lo ayudaron a salir del ligero vértigo que tenia por el golpe en su cabeza, pero cuando logro enfocar la vista, miro como todos le veían estupefactos a excepción de Kyoko que salió a auxiliarlo, preguntando si estaba bien, pues la sangre escurría por su cara, clara señal del golpe recibido por el Zombie. Sonrió y dijo un seco _Estoy bien, no te preocupes. _

Se puso de pie y tomo algo de envión para saltar por el agujero que recién había creado con su cuerpo y volver a la acción. Golpes, sangre, fracturas y muchos moretones después, Tsuna venció a Vindice una segunda vez exigiéndoles sus razones para querer llevarse a Mukuro nuevamente. Tras hablar con el semi-inconsciente Bermuda, se dieron cuenta que él estaba en un error y no se contuvieron hasta que, finalmente, el arcobaleno entendió el mensaje y decidió dejar todo por la paz.

Se desvanecieron en el aire dejando solamente la sangre seca en un cráter que se había formado gracias a un X-Burner no tan fuerte para no dañar más Nami-chuu; sino cierto guardián lo mordería hasta la muerte. Tsuna suspiro y apago sus llamar, haciendo que los demás guardianes le siguieran para después guardar sus "mascotas".

Se habían ido directamente a la enfermería (ignorando olímpicamente a los peatones que les veían pasan y dejar un rastro de sangre por donde iban) donde Chamal (sin renegar nada esta vez) los curó. Antes de volver al salón Tsuna le había pedido a Mukuro que hiciera una ilusión en los daños ocasionados en la pelea, para esa misma noche mandar a algunos subordinado de Vongola a repara los daños, una vez mas. Para cuando volvieron a su salón, llenos de vendas y banditas por toda la cara, brazos y sabrá Dios en que otros lados.

La cara de todos seguía siendo épica, todos los guardianes y su jefe, se voltearon a ver entre si, suspiraron y tomaron asiento, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los días que les siguieron fueron los más raros de sus vidas, pues ahora eran acosados, no solo por las chicas de siempre, sino también por muchos tipos fuertes de los clubs de la escuela, que siempre intentaban encontrar a Tsuna solo para luego írsele encima y tratar convencerlo de que se uniera a sus respectivos clubes.

*Fin Flash Back*

Sonrió- Y valla manera de quitártelo, de un día para el otro, te volviste muy popular, incluso cuando ibas a la universidad –dijo Reborn manteniendo esa sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

Suspiro- Fue un calvario total, aunque no me puedo quejar, las novias me llovieron luego de eso –Recordó con gracia su tiempo de "play boy" y una sonrisa muy divertida asomo sus labios para luego volverse una péquela carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes tanto? - Pregunto Reborn, alzando una ceja y mirándolo con cara de "finalmente te volviste loco"

-Recordé lo molesto que te ponías cuando alguna que otra mujer me tocaba el trasero y como siempre terminabas disparándoles. Siempre fuiste una persona muy celosa con lo tuyo y fue peor cuando yo me volví tuyo –dijo Tsuna, poniéndose de pie y yendo donde Reborn estaba acostado, subiéndosele encima, beso sus labios en un beso apasionado para luego cortarlo del todo justo cuando las manos querían comenzar a participar, Tsuna sabia como odiaba Reborn que rompiera un beso apasionado. Sonrió picaronamente, y se sentó en la cadera de Reborn, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del mayor.

Suspiro- no sabes… lo feliz que me sentí el día que decidiste tomar la iniciativa y te me declaraste~

-Si porque tu señor "soy muy bueno para mostrar emociones" jamás te ibas a declarar tu, y yo ya estaba cansado de esperar –le corto Tsuna, dirigiéndole una mirada de "Te gane".

-Pero valió la pena la espera ¿no crees? –se levanto un poco, ayudado por sus codos y beso nuevamente a Tsuna. Este nuevo beso es por mucho, más apasionado que el anterior. Tsuna sonrió entre el beso pues su plan funciono. Sabia que deja un beso apasionado a medio camino obligaba a Reborn a darle otro, el doble de apasionado.

-por supuesto que si –le dijo al romper el beso. Sonrió nuevamente y dejo un nuevo beso en los labios de Reborn antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su escritorio para así poder terminar el papeleo y tener esa cita pendiente, esa noche, que tenia con Reborn.

Si, Tsuna se había vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, algo desviado sexualmente, pero un hombre completo al fin y al cabo. Vivió toda su infancia llenando su mente y cuerpo de experiencias que lo habían llevado a ser la persona que mas rayaba con la perfección pero lo mas importante, es que llego a donde estaba, gracias a su amante, amigo, sádico profesor y ahora esposo, Reborn y no le podía agradecer mas a la vida pues pese a vivir en un mundo lleno de sangre y miseria, el era feliz.

Lo tacharía de egoísta pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando?... o por lo menos, eso le había dicho Reborn en unas de sus tantas tandas de sexo desenfrenado.

FIN


End file.
